


We're All Just Playing Make Believe

by Karinaisloud



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lara Jean first person present POV, like in the books :), lock screen snuggling, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinaisloud/pseuds/Karinaisloud
Summary: A missing moment from the Netflix movie To All The Boys I've Loved Before.





	We're All Just Playing Make Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I read the book series and saw the movie (three times). I just have a lot of feelings!!! Based off of this important tweet: https://twitter.com/dearcovey/status/1031515566807371778
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: karinaisloud

I couldn’t be around Peter. Not when I was trying to figure out how I was feeling. Wasn’t the contract fulfilled? Gen was jealous, and Josh and I were fine.

Doesn’t that mean Peter and I are done? Wasn’t that the point of it all?

By the time I had gotten out of trig, I had decided: Peter and I would be done. I would let him drive Kitty and I home and tell him simply that our obligations were satisfied. Cleanest breakup for a fake relationship ever.

Josh tries to approach me after school as I wait for Peter to finish talking to his coach. Josh has barely gotten out a hello, when I feet Peter’s arm around my shoulder, Peter pressing a kiss to my cheek.

Peter acknowledges him with a nod, “Sanderson.”

Josh looks unimpressed, “Kavinsky. How’s Gen these days?”

I feel like swallowing my tongue. I peek up at Peter and see the muscle jump in his jaw, but his face is serene, with a small smile beginning to form. He pulls me closer to him, looking at ease, “I think she’s doing alright, you could always ask her yourself if you’re so concerned.”

Josh raises an eyebrow, “Sure.” He looks to me, eyes warm and familiar. “Lara Jean, I’ll see you later? Kitty’s been telling me she misses me.”

I nod slowly, trying to remain diplomatic, “She misses all of us together.”

Peter laughs big and bright and fake, “Yeah, you know how kids are. We should go though, you know Kitty gets when we’re late.”

Josh shrugs one shoulder, “We were never late. It was how we showed her how important she is to us.”

I laugh quickly and shrug Peter’s hand off my shoulder. “Well, I’m sure she knows. Let’s go Peter.”

He gives Josh a final look and takes my hand in his, kissing the back of my hand sweetly. I blush and tug our interlocked hands in the direction of the parking lot. “Bye Josh.” I throw over my shoulder.

He looks back at me, a little lost. As we turn the corner, and Peter starts regaling me about his day, I remember the decision to end the contract. I pull my hand out of his.

Now Peter looks at me a little lost, his lacrosse practice story incomplete. “I’m texting Kitty,” I explain, pretending to be distracted typing out the message.

“Covey, are you still thinking what I think you’re thinking?”

My brow furrows, “I don’t even know if you know what you’re saying.”

“There’s no way we’re breaking up right before the Ski Trip. I already said I’d get Chris to go.” Peter bypasses my deflection.

Kitty appears before us, unannounced. “What are you guys talking about?”

Peter switches easily, smirking at her, “You gotta wait to get to high school, I don’t wanna spoil the surprise.”

She rolls her eyes, “Whatever. Are you coming over today? I think Daddy’s grabbing Thai food.”

Kitty is definitely attached. She never wants to share Thai food. She let me think Daddy didn’t plan for dinner one night just so she could have the Pad Thai as spicy as she wanted. I push her in the direction of Peter’s car, “You hope Daddy will grab Thai food. But there’s plenty of leftovers from the weekend.” She groans as I pull the rear passenger door open for her.

“Can’t I sit in the front, one time?” Kitty pleads, shifting her puppy eyes from Peter to me.

Peter has the decency to look to me before letting her down, “You know Lara Jean would kill me if I said yes.”

“And so would Margot and Daddy. Get in.” I add on, flicking her arm.

She rolls her eyes but gets in.

I get into the passenger seat and focus the entire ride on planning out the Christmas decorations. It has to be festive and sweet and the right balance of Mommy’s old stuff with the newer things I’ve been saving for the holiday season.

Kitty and Peter make their own conversation, and out of the corner of my eye I see Peter lay his hand out on the middle console. Palm up. Open for mine to slip in, like normal, like everything is perfectly fine. I do not put my hand in his. For a second I think about how much I want to.

We arrive at the house, and Kitty races to get her seatbelt off. “Peter, come on, _The Sopranos_ is about to be on.”

Peter gives me a look and I give one back. Our exchange of faces makes Kitty pause. “Isn’t he coming in, Lara Jean?”

Peter looks to her with an easy smile on his face. “Catch me up when I come in.”

Kitty gives him a suspicious look and gets out of the car and runs up to the house.

I open my mouth to explain to Peter what I’ve been thinking when Kitty yells from the front door, “LARA JEAN, UNLOCK THE DOOR! _THE SOPRANOS_ STARTS IN TWO MINUTES!”

I press my lips together and gather my things. I focus my annoyance at Peter to Kitty, “Stop yelling, I’m coming.”

I unlock the door and she scampers in with Peter right behind her. He throws me a smug look and I roll my eyes.

As we kick off our shoes, I hear Kitty turn the TV on, right as a commercial ends and the opening scene of today’s episode of _The Sopranos_ begins.

“Peter come on, you’re gonna miss it!” Kitty calls as she turns the volume up.

Peter smiles that megawatt smile at me and grabs my hand, “Come on Covey, we can fight about not breaking up later.”

I give in too easily, though I hope my face doesn’t say so. “Whatever.”

I follow him into the living room, where he and Kitty have thrown themselves over the couch in various poses to achieve maximum comfort.

“Kitty do you want a snack?” I ask as I make my way to the kitchen. I think she’ll ask for popcorn and fruit snacks.

“Popcorn and fruit snacks, please!” Kitty requests. I smile to myself, at least I still know one person inside and out.

“And that yogurt drink thing?” Peter’s voice trails in moments after, dampening my smile for reasons I can’t identify.

I come out with a tray for Kitty’s snacks. I place them on the couch and she pounces while shifting side to side because I’ve blocked her view.

“Are you guys out of it?” Peter asks, scanning the tray and discovering that it is indeed drink-less.

I pull out the little bottle from my jacket pocket and toss at his head.

He catches it easily and laughs, darn him. “Careful Covey, or else I’ll sign you up for Women’s lacrosse next term.”

I roll my eyes and go to sit next to Kitty, I want some sister cuddling. I pull my feet on the couch, an effective barrier and defense system should Peter try to join in.

“Lara Jean, you’re so heavy,” she complains, pushing me off her shoulder. The shock and the force Kitty used to push me with unbalances me and I end up slouched against Peter. He laughs at my disheveled state and readjusts so we fit together better.

I make it through the episode with only mild horror. “Kitty, I can’t believe you watch this every day.”

She smiles with all her teeth, “Some of us enjoy the classics.”

Peter perks up, “If you like classics, might I suggest—”

“No!” I slap my hand over his mouth. “Don’t even mention that movie to her.” I turn to Kitty, who’s trying to catch popcorn in her mouth. “Kitty, don’t you have something else to do.”

She recognizes a dismissal when she hears one, “No. Not really.” She continues to miss her mouth.

I try again, voice a little harder, “I’m sure you can think of something.”

“Sheesh, okay, what are you going to do, break up with him?” She scoffs. She grabs one more hand of popcorn and makes her way upstairs.

“Yeah, Covey, are you going to break up with me or something?” Peter jokes, but his eyes betray him.

Mine turn soft, and I worry at my bottom lip. “Peter, I just think—”

Peter cuts me off. “I think that Sanderson has feelings for you.”

My face contorts, “I told you he and I are okay.”

Peter shakes his head, “You might not like him anymore, but I bet he’s starting to get jealous. Just like Gen.”

“Peter that isn’t the point. I’m not trying to get Josh jealous.” I state, confused. Why is Peter bringing up Josh in the first place?

“Gen won’t do anything at the Ski Trip if she thinks we’re still together. Plus, Chris will be there.” Peter continues, he sounds like he’s promising something.

“Why would I care what Gen does? This isn’t about me and her, it’s about you and her. Remember the contract? The point of it was to get her jealous. Mission accomplished.” I throw two thumbs up, falsely enthusiastic.

“Mission not accomplished. Not really. Remember the other point: to make Sanderson not think you’re in love with him.” Peter counters.

“He knows we’re just friends, Peter.” I responded firmly. Where is Peter going with this?

“You may think that, but if we break up he’ll come swooping in, trying to look like the good guy.” Peter sounds like a conspiracy theorist. I raise an eyebrow at him.

“You don’t know what he’ll do. Plus, how long does this have to go on? We can’t fake date until we graduate!” I get off the couch to clean up the popcorn Kitty inevitably dropped all over the place.

“I’m not saying that we date that long, just until we know for sure. Now come on, Covey, we’ll clean the popcorn later.” Peter pulls at my hand and I plop back next to him. “We can watch another one of your John Hughes’ movies if you want.”

Not feeling particularly in the mood to watch two people fall in love within 90 minutes, I suggest a nature documentary.

“Really Covey? You’re going to stay awake for Planet Earth? Because I sure as well won’t.” He gives me a disbelieving look.

“You asked, and I want to watch it.” I smirk at him and grab the remote. He huffs in annoyance but settles in, pulling me into his side again. I try to fight a yawn as the first scenes of the Sahara Desert unfold.

As soon as the seasons change on Planet Earth, I feel Peter’s breathing even out and I try to shift away, gingerly removing his arm. He twitches and does it for me. He leans away to stretch out on the couch. Getting used to the more spacious area, Peter brings his feet up to get comfortable. 

I grab the remote and turn off the TV. The Arctic Circle can wait. I move to get up but I hear Peter mumble something and my name at the end of it.

Intrigued, I get on my knees to peer down at him. “What was that, Peter?” I whisper, maybe he’ll reveal his weirdest secrets in this unguarded form.

He turns on his side and his knees knock into mine, and I lose my precarious balance. I fall onto his chest, and quickly look at him—he must have woken up.

Peter, soundly asleep, doesn’t even move. I use one hand on the backside of the couch for purchase and use the other to press off of his chest. He folds one of his hands around my wrist and pulls it to him, and I effectively fall all over again.

Not wanting to fall off the couch, waking up Peter, and having to explain what happened, I clutch at him while cursing him in the same breath. A small smile begins to form as he wiggles around, trying to find the sweet spot of couch cuddling and pulling me from the edge.

His arm reaches behind me and secures me to him, while the other pillows his head. “Go to sleep, Covey,” Peter slurs, exasperated with me even when only one-quarter awake. 

I roll my eyes and shift wiggle to get myself comfortable. When he falls fully asleep, I’ll escape, I just have to wait until he does.

The next thing I hear is a distinct click of a photo being snapped. I open my eyes to squint at Kitty who is smirking too much like Peter. “Cute.” She laughs and fiddles with my phone for a couple of seconds more.

“Dad’s car just pulled up by the way.” She throws over her shoulder airly, walking out of the living room.

I push off Peter quickly, sitting up and rearranging my hair.

Peter, roused by all the movement, blinks blearily up at me. “What’s goin’ on?” He yawns.

“Lara Jean, Kitty!” Daddy calls from the hall.

Peter shoots up like he’s been stung, wiping the sleep from his face.

“Hi Daddy! Is that Thai food?” Kitty responds from the dining room.

“Hi Daddy!” I say as he makes his way into the living room.

“Hey honey. Oh, hey Peter.” He greets us, seemingly unphased by our wrinkled clothes and Peter’s bedhead. “Staying for dinner? It’s Thai food!”

Peter smiles, “Hi Dr. Covey.” He runs his hand through his hair, attempting to fix it. He looks to me shyly, “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”

I shrug noncommittally. 

“That’s Lara Jean for ‘Yes, we’d love to have you’,” Kitty states, tapping Peter on the shoulder. “Do you like Thai food?”

As their conversation picks up as they move toward the kitchen, I hear Peter’s phone buzz. “Peter, your phone!” I say, getting up to give it to him. I look down at the screen, Gen has texted him.

I grow hot all over as Peter makes his way back to me. “Who is it?” He looks at me and reaches for the phone.

“Gen,” I say calmly, I think.

Peter sighs, texts her back quickly and turns airplane mode on.

“Can we go eat now, I’m hungry.” He pouts.

I nodded absentmindedly, hearing my phone buzz on the couch. Peter leaves for the kitchen as I move the pillows around in search of my phone. It buzzes again as I find it tucked under the blanket.

Hastily I swipe the notification away, a newsletter email from Etsy.

I do a double take at the clear screen. Kitty’s changed the background to the photo of us cuddled asleep on the couch.

We look comfortable together, so at ease, so at home.

“Covey, come on.” Peter appears in front of me, smiling as he reaches for my hand. I smile back and our hands fall together.

So comfortable, so at ease, so at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little missing moment from these two. I loved them in the film, but the books got me thinking I'm too old for this high school ish.


End file.
